The Administrative Core will provide leadership in research, research methodology development, and information dissemination on topics relevant to our overall mission. It coordinates all TSRI-ARC activities, and will help support and coordinate the TSRI-ARC with the Center at Large. Functions of the Administrative Core will be to provide scientific and administrative leadership for the Alcohol Research Center (ARC) by monitoring and enhancing collaborative interactions among the support core components and research components, to facilitate the dissemination of expertise between support core components, pilots and research components by organizing regular TSRI-ARC meetings, seminars, conferences and workshops to stimulate exchange of scientific information among the Center faculty and staff, to promote the sharing of multidisciplinary resources and services among the support core components and investigators, to administer a pilot project program to stimulate new alcohol research programs within the TSRI-ARC at Large, and to disseminate new research knowledge to academic, treatment and lay communities by engaging in community outreach activities designed to improve awareness, prevention and treatment of alcoholism and alcoholic diseases, and supporting regional and national research initiatives aimed at improving prevention and treatment of alcohol use disorders and addiction. It will arrange regular meetings of the Steering Committee and Program Advisory Board and monthly meetings of the Participating Investigators. The Administrative Core is organized to ensure proper functioning of the Center to benefit investigators, their utilization of Cener resources to enhance and expand alcohol research throughout the TSRI-ARC and Center at Large, and to provide review and advisory functions